


Drain the Well Dry

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: "I do think that Cameron Campbell is quite...” He tapped his chin. David started to shake his knee.“Disrespectful to the Vampire name don't you think?”





	1. Chapter 1

"Aw, he's just a baby bat!" The blonde man cooed. He squeezed Max's cheek with unimaginable strength. Max hissed, flaring his fangs and batting away at the hands that assaulted his cheek. The man laughed a loud, hearty laugh.

"So young! Just a pup. He's quite special though, being able to retract his fangs so smoothly.”

David nodded vigorously at the compliment.

"Oh you have no idea! Max is a fast learner, he's such a good student!" Max rolled his eyes as David puffed out his chest in pride. Daniel could see the small smile Max tried to fight off as he buried himself into his hoodie.

"Ah, so your his mentor during the summer? How unusual. This all happened by coincidence?" Daniel swirled the glass in his hand. There was a sudden edge to his voice now. The boy peaked out from his hoodie, eyebrows raised. David didn't seemed phased.

"Yep! I've known Max for almost four years! It was such luck for him to be sent here with another vampire, and even better now that you're here! Now he has two people he can talk too, oh gosh this is so amazing! We are so glad to have you here!" David rambled, throwing his hands around as he talked.

"Surely hunting will be easier. Though I'm sure it is already with such small humans, they don't put up much of a fight!" Daniel laughed and slapped his knee as if he had just told the funniest joke.

David blinked. He gently wrapped his arm around Max's shoulders and chuckled dryly. Daniel smiled a wide, alarming smile as he took another small, but loud sip of his drink.

Max was used to David playing host and serving Cameron's visiting coven friends. Max had tried their customary alcohol, he'd coughed as it burned his throat, but left his belly full. David had said it was for guests and special occasions. David never drank in excess like Campbell, and told Max to never do the same.

Watching Daniel drink their alcohol with such sharp movement, as if he didn't even want to be holding the glass in the first place made Max want to take the cup and throw it out of the cabin window.

Daniel grimaced as he swallowed.

‘If he doesn't want it, why is he drinking it.’ Max pondered. He pressed himself closer into David's side, noting that something was terribly wrong. Max whipped his head between David and Daniel taking in the charged energy.

"Ha, no we don't drink from the children here. Just between Max and I, the amount we drink, we could harm them! We prefer drinking from the wildlife." David straightened his back. Daniel blanched mid sip, and coughed into his elbow.

"Oh." He muttered once he recovered. He swirled the glass in his hands, looking down at the deep ember liquid.

"That would explain the deer blood whiskey. I like such a concoction with the pure stuff if you know what I mean."

"I only drink from humans but if you don't drink from the kids here, I'm sure I can help myself to something across the lake." He shrugged and sat the glass down. He looked with disinterest out of the window. He frowned deeply as thought of what a hassle it would be to travel all the way down the lake for a late night snack.

Max felt David tense and he was sure Daniel had sensed it as well. He only hoped the blonde vampire hadn't noticed his rapid heart beat.

"I'm not one for drinking from animals if I'm going to be quite honest with you. I thinks it's rather," He looked back to them, rolling his wrist as he tried to find the word, "Unsanitary, if you will."

"I'm used to draining a camp or two and moving on, I assumed the same from you two at first. I'll have you know it was quite the shock to learn you actually worked here! I guess the bond between you and the child has made your relationship with the other campers different? Humans are so, temporary though. Especially the children. There's so much folly in caring for humans." Daniel talked as if the whole thing was a huge taboo.

David barked out a laugh.

"Hardly. I've always respected human life, always. These campers are my children just as much as they are their parents. I don't take draining a human lightly. This forest is under protection of Cameron Campbell and his coven.”

"If you will be spending your time here with us, you will abide by our feeding schedule and diet." David's eyes narrowed, as Daniel looked taken back.  
  
"Humans are precious. Life is precious, Daniel." David finished with that, leaning back and waiting for the other vampire to respond.

"Ah, I see." Daniel tapped his chin.  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have assumed that Camp Campbell and the vampire employees here were just a coincidence? I know of Cameron Campbell.” Daniel looked down at the floor boards as a creeping grin grew. He looked back to David. “The most human vampire of them all, if I'm recalling correctly?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"I do think that Cameron Campbell is quite...” He tapped his chin. David started to shake his knee.

“Disrespectful to the Vampire name don't you think? A highly disrespectful man who prefers living the day life with humans? Partaking in their ways and sharing their interests while living off animal blood? Gambling, drinking, and pleasure is held above everything vampires stand for, yet he lives for it.” Daniel continued on. Gently placing the glass on the small table before them. He stood and Max retreated behind David. The camp counselor reached his arms behind him and brought Max against his back.

“Oh yes he may have quite the following, but it's not very...” he paused all movement looking for the right words.

“Well it’s not very vampire is it?" Daniel turn on his heels to look at David, his eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Is that the kind of disgraceful life you want with your pup? Living in the day to hide from the night?"

"Max go back to your tent.” David said, his voice barely above a whisper. Max could feel it. The sudden ringing in the atmosphere was filled with deadly intent. Max couldn’t leave David with Daniel.

“David he’s gonna-“

“Oh please, Max. I wouldn’t try to hurt him on his own turf. I’m simply, making sure he understands the situation. Surely he’s heard the rumors that, while Campbell has a wide ruling, the old bat is up next on the chopping block.”

“Why did you come here?” David hissed, his now protruding fangs glinting in the light as he flared his teeth. He stood quickly from the couch and flexed his fingers when Daniel continued staring at him without a word. Daniel stared uncertainty at David’s claws but continued nonetheless.

“It was all coincidence, David! Just a coincidence. It was a stop on my mission, but I had yet to discover I was already at my destination. You know the vampire race is dwindling, and our culture is being lost at every turn. And we both know it’s Cameron’s fault.” Daniel narrowed his eyes.

David turned around grabbed Max’s hand. He practically threw Max in the direction of the door.

“Go to the mess hall and tell the Quarter Master to gather the kids. Tell him to call Campbell.” David instructed, without looking at him. Daniel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“There’s no need to be aggressive!” He reminded.

Max hesitated, his hands gripping the door handle bug not quite ready to complete the task. He glanced back David.

“Max! I said go now!” David barked, he turned to look at Max. His green eyes had darkened to a deep emerald and they were glowing with fury. His mouth was full pointy fangs like a wolf’s and that was all it took to make Max run for mess hall.

“Oh there was no need for that. You can’t go shooting the messenger. I was only telling the truth about your little clan leader.” Daniel scoffed.

“I’ll kill you if you say one more thing about Cameron Campbell.” David swore.

“I’m about to take my leave. But I do have a message for you David. Take it as a kind gesture as much as it is a warning. The council is making a come back, and there will be mass bloodings. We will know longer be fantasy creatures. And we will do away with Cameron and the rest of his following. Choose which side you’ll be rooting for, and please do make the right choice.” Daniel shrugged as if he hadn’t just spelt out the imminent doom of David’s leaded.

David lunged at him and Daniel barely had enough time to stagger out of the way. Suddenly realizing that the time for peaceful conversation was over, Daniel came to the conclusion that his brief employment at Camp Campbell was finally over.

Daniel ran for the door with David fast on his heels. In the distance David could see the Quarter Master ushering the last of the kids into the Mess Hall. The old man looked up and met his eyes for a brief second. The Quarter Master used his hooked hand to drag the last child into the hall. He slammed the door shut, and David picked up his speed.

The two ran across the camp grounds and once the hand reached almost a mile deep into the forest, David stopped chasing.

“Don’t you ever come back!” He was out of breath and choking on the cold air invading his seizing lungs.

He fell to his knees just heaving. Adrenaline was running through every vein, and his heart was beating rapidly.  
He punched the ground as hard as he could.

The council was trying to start a fight with Campbell. David let out another shaky breath. He couldn’t lose Campbell, and he couldn’t lose his family.

He couldn’t lose Max.


	2. Stone Cold

Coven meetings weren’t exactly easy for the lot of them. Most of the vampires around them were well into their hundreds and hadn’t raised a pup in years, or they were younger and were to busy socializing with the older members to associate with the vampires their age. No matter who it was, they were normally ignoring David and Max. Max was convinced that they were not even aware of David and his existence.

That’s was until Daniel threatened their entire way of life and suddenly Max and David were superstars.

David played generous host to everyone until time came for the meeting to commence, and usually Max was stuck with helping him refill snack trays, fetch drinks, and tidy up after the drunk fools. Cameron was usually the center of attention and flitted around the rooms to catch up with old and new friends. The Quartermaster didn’t appreciate the imposing creatures in his hall, and made sure to threaten a few of them with a quick swing of his hook.

This time was even worse, David couldn’t turn the corner without being rushed with questions and Max suffered the same. Suddenly Max and David became a main point of discussion throughout the night, and many weren’t happy that David had let Daniel get away. And they made it a point to tell him so.

There were also a few who had been around Max for years but had just taken a notice to him. The cursing, hitting, demanding, and whining had ruffled their feathers to no end. Every time he cursed at David or attempted to slap him, they all clicked their tongues in disgust. David had his hands full trying to stop Max from attacking his fellow members while pleading with the grumpy old men to stop riling him up.

Cameron busied himself trying to quell any unsavory comments about his ex student and his camper while also pushing for some kind of peace among the anxious vampires. War had already been fought for their freedom and the thought that they would have to do the same all over again brought a charged energy through the room. He was just as nervous about the whole ordeal himself, but he was the leader and he couldn’t show that. It was taking quite the toll on him.

The Quartermaster didn’t like the change in atmosphere and found himself having to place lavender and chamomile petals in the corners of the room to bring some sort of balance to the aura. It barely helped, but in some way eased his clenching chest. This was his mess hall, but the creatures of the night were treating it like a dump!

David had to snatch Max away from a few older vampires who couldn’t stop pinching his cheeks. They swore they hadn’t seen a pup so young in years, and were surprised to find that he was an actual purebred vampire. Max wanted to remind them that he had served them drinks at the last meeting and that they had their heads so far up their asses that they would have just noticed him had they looked. In the midst of his speech, David plucked him from the ground and carted him away.

David, with Max in his arms, had to exhaustedly retreat behind Campbell. The camp man appreciated the new distraction and called for everyone to sit. Cameron shooed David and Max to the back for one last task and went on to tell the crowd of his latest adventure in Taiwan.

Cameron knew how to play a crowd, he always had, so entertaining and serving was something that came naturally. It was easy to keep the vampires focused on him while his team worked in the back. When everyone found a seat at the splintering picnic tables, the Quartermaster along with David and Max arrived from the kitchen with large platters full of freshly smoked meats and roasted vegetables.

“All of it comes from this forest. May nature give and may we serve it!” He assured them, and the anxieties and comments dispersed as the food was passed around and glasses were topped off.

“May nature give and may we serve it!” The coven cheered back.

The four could finally rest with their guests satisfied. They collapsed onto a secluded table in the front of the room that was reserved for Cameron and his close friends. They sat at the table alone and Cameron was glad for once that his friends had failed showed up. The meeting was so short notice and he assumed that as coven members arrived to the states, Camp Campbell would have heavy foot traffic. The thought made him want to drink.

He chugged the blood whiskey like it was his lifeline, and the Quartermaster busied himself by carving runes into the table. Max was drinking a glass of milk in David’s lap as the coven settled down around them. David had a protective arm circled around Max’s middle while the boy leaned his head against David’s chest. Cameron sat to the left of them and batted away in vampire that swooped in to ask for another telling of the ‘invasion’ that they had suffered just yesterday. The Quartermaster sat on their right, just... Existing. Which scared any nosey bat away.

David felt Max relax completely after stealing a few bites of his meal (even though he had insisted he wasn’t sleepy or hungry at all) and then had fallen asleep in his lap. David moved to stand as to take him back to his tent.

Cameron clapped him on his back, “Sit, Davey! I suggest you eat and rest while you can. Set him between us, he’ll be fine.”

David reluctantly sat back down and sat Max between them. Max stirred slightly,  
but ultimately flopped to the side and landed on Campbell. The man looked bewildered at the child for a moment before maneuvering him so that his feet stretched into David’s lap and his torso took up most of Cameron’s legs. David wish he had a camera. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face when Max gripped a handful of Cameron’s vest in his sleep. How precious!

“Mason sure is tired huh?” Cameron looked down at the usually fuming boy. Max had been Davey’s student for only a few short years. A few years felt like hours to a vampire his age, but he could remember some things about the kid. Like his foul mouth and constant anger.

“He’s not used to the attention. It’s only me, Gwen, and the kids out here. You get used to the solitude of it all. He’s just overwhelmed.” David nodded as he scooped some of the vegetables he had picked this morning onto his plate. He passed the bowl to the Quartermaster who proceeded to pick out only the diced onions with his hook and eat them individually.

“I remember you used to be a handful.” Cameron commented after a moment of silence. David laughed and shook his head. Looking back on it, he was always excited and running head first into every challenge the world of night creatures threw at him.

“I was not, Mr. Campbell!” He turned his head to look his old mentor in the eye. There was a shift between them and they were no longer regarding each other on a business level. A warmth twinkled in Cameron’s eye.

“My memory may be going, but I do remember you waking me up before the sun had even set just because you were impatient.”

David blanched. Cameron felt a weird pull at his chest as he stared at his student. He couldn’t remember a time when the two of them had talked to each other in such a familial way. Not that he considered Davey family, no, but he did trust the red head more than anyone else in the coven. Something in his mind wished that he could talk to his student like this more, but he pushed that back. He shook it off, shocked that it had even come to his mind. He normally repressed those overly sentimental thoughts. It’s what kept him a strong leader.

“Impatient? I was excited! Being a vampire had grown on me then.” David nodded to himself. Cameron scoffed at that, it was like seeing the same cocky nine year old all over again.

“Yeah, real excited to be a pain in my a-“

The two jolted as a plate was slammed down in front of them. David looked up to see his co counselor grinning at the four of them.

“Aw, all three of the generations together. How sickeningly sweet!” Gwen grinned as she mocked them. She began to pile up some meat on her plate and snatched the bowl of vegetables from the Quartermaster.

He swung his hook at her, “That’s mine you wench!”

Gwen ignored him and began digging in with fever. “This is so good- the kids are asleep- oh god what seasoning did you put on these?”

“Gretchen, I said to stay outside!” Cameron sighed, and pushed the salad bowl back at the cursing Quartermaster.

“The kids are fine and I could smell the food cooking from the fire pit. And we got to have s’mores for dinner! Great for the kids, not for me!” She shoveled more into her mouth and David couldn’t help but smile. Gwen was such an easy going person that she always seemed to push his anxieties away. He guessed that had to do with him not having many people who could relate to his vampiric problems, but Gwen was different.

She was raised in a household where they knew vampires were real. Maybe that’s why she took such a liking to the hunky werewolves instead, since she had seen all of what the vampire world had to offer. Having her there at camp made everything easier for David, even if she did have an odd obsession with the supernatural.

“Why’d he knock out so early?” She leaned over to eye Max curiously. “You slip him something, Campbell?”

Cameron looked at her incredulously.  
He hadn’t purposely drugged a child in years! Well, at least not since Davey was in his care. She was just incriminating him!

“Overwhelmed. I think he’s had to talk and be polite more than he’s had to be summer. He also didn’t get much sleep after the whole, ‘Daniel incident.’” David stifled a laugh as Max stirred again upon hearing his name.

Max opened his eyes and wiped at his face. He stared at Cameron for a moment, who was eating and listening to Gwen talk about how the kids refused to sleep.  
David watched Max with interest as he debated whether or not to hit Campbell and run for it or pretend as though he never woke up. Max stretched and rolled over onto his stomach. He decided sleeping was more important

“And Nurf! Oh- you know what never mind. That’s enough complaining on my part.” She nudged David’s hand and leaned forward to talk in a whisper. “Has everyone talked about the whole Daniel thing? Is what he said about the council true?”

The Quartermaster had finished off his onions and moved onto pulling out just the leaves of basil, “The crowd is growing unrested with the same question. Get to it!” He screamed the last sentence and everyone at the table jumped. Cameron nodded and gathered the boy in his lap into his arms.

“What?” Max hissed, not liking that his short sleep had been disturbed. Cameron passed him onto David who gently cradled Max like a baby. Max punched David in the throat and the man dropped the boy onto the bench. Gwen hid her laugh as David tried to regain his composure.

Campbell stood to address the room. Eyes and heads turned as he cleared his throat.

“As we all know, a member of the council has invaded a place that is under our strict protection. This forest is where we fought for independence against the council and won!” A few vampires cheered and clapped as they recalled the battle.

“We fought for our right to live how we wanted. Our right to drink from animals, to enjoy life, to consider humans not as cattle but as our cousins!” More cheers erupted. Max stared hard at the man. Sure, Cameron had told stories every meeting, but to see him giving an inspirational speech was strange.

He didn’t seem the inspirational type, not with his history present in everyone’s minds. He was a gambling drug addict who didn’t care about anybody. But the crowd seemed to be eating it up. Even Gwen had become invested.

“Now. It has come to our attention that the former council is planning to rise again, but we must not worry ourselves to much about this. Council Members were horrid monster who feasted to kill, who wished nothing more than to see humans heads on spikes.” The room was deathly silent, the clatter of silverware and chatter had disappeared.

“After years of fighting we dwindled their numbers and made a mockery of their ways. I sincerely doubt that they are ready to take us on again.”

“There is no reason to fear a rebellion from the former council at all!”

As Cameron’s speech went on, Max couldn’t help but feel like a stone was sitting in his stomach. It was solid and cold and hurt, and he realized it was a sense of dread. When he recalled how Daniel looked just the night before, so sure of himself and he spoke with such sincerity. The coven in front of him where treating this like a minor hiccup, as if there wasn’t a rising force of evil in their already dark world.

When Max looked to David, he could tell that his mentor was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I sincerely hope you liked that chapter! Woo chapter two! 
> 
> As always, if you liked this story, or like camp camp, or like to request a fic of your own please follow and leave an ask @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Like camp camp or have a fic request? 
> 
> See my blog @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


End file.
